deadfantasyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kasumi Alpha
Kasumi Alpha is a creation of the Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee that appears in a big multitude in the Dead Fantasy series. They made their first appearance at the end of the third episode. __TOC__ Background Kasumi Alpha is the evil clone of Kasumi's that debuted in Dead or Alive 2. Created by DOATEC under the direction of Victor Donovan, it was produced as the first stage of Project Alpha with the aim of creating the perfect fighter. Role In Dead Fantasy Dead Fantasy III At the end of Dead Fantasy III, the clones are seen nude and sleeping in green tubes inside a lab within DOATEC. Helena entered the lab and, activated them, ignoring the warning that they could only survive 14 hours after doing so. They were sent to kill Kasumi and Yuna. Dead Fantasy IV As the battle between Yuna and Kasumi begins, one of the clones tried to attack Yuna with her sword. Yuna was shocked that there was another girl that looked the same as Kasumi, so was Kasumi. As Kasumi looked around, more of the clones arrived. Yuna quickly changed into her Summoner Dressphere and blow the clone away and may kill her instantly and summoned her aeons. Altough the mighty creatures did their best to fight the clones, they were defeated. The clones then charge towards a weakened Yuna, ready to finish her off. But just before they were about to reach her, Cloud Strife comes in and knocks them away with his fusion swords, saving Yuna's life. After the clones get back up from the knock-out, it is cleared that even though most of them are killed by the Aeons, there are still too many clones left to be dealt with. As the two warriors braced themselves for another fight, Kasumi jumps between them and clones and mass-teleports the clones away. Dead Fantasy V Kasumi is seen fighting her clones in a lake of blood. She has already killed several of her clones as their bodies could be seen anywhere, but the battle greatly exhausts her. The remaining clones charge in to kill her, but Ryu Hayabusa dives down from the sky and kills them. After Momiji read Kasumi's mind and leave with Ryu Hayabusa and Kasumi, their bodies can be seen already spread all over the lake. Appearance Being clones of Kasumi, they are exact duplicates of her: a slender physically fit 17 year-old with average height, and soft features. Her copper-colored hair is braided like Kasumi's They wear clothing different from Kasumi, a dark-pink ninja outfit with black fishnet undershirt, complete with matching dark-pink boots and armguards, red sash that is tied around her waist, and a red scarf. Kasumi can also wear this outfit in some ''DOA ''games. Fighting Capacity Although their fighting skills and weapons are only copies of Kasumi's, since the clones attack in a large group, they can be very overpowering and hard to take down. Together, the clones even managed to kill some of Yuna’s most powerful Aeons. Gallery Screenshots File:Yuna vs Kasumi X.jpg File:KasumiXDF2.jpg File:Summoner Yuna, Kasumi, & clones.jpg File:DF Kasumi X.jpg File:Kasumi vs clones.png File:Kasumi saved.png Trivia *According to the third episode, the clones only had an estimated maximum lifespan of 14 hours without mechanical support. *Only one alpha appeared in Dead or Alive, where multiple alphas appear in Dead Fantasy. *They are the only characters that have their first appearance and the last appearance(they appear in the forth episode and killed in the fifth episode). *They are the first characters in Dead Fantasy series to be killed. *In Dead Fantasy IV, only a few of their character models are completed while some of them are rough work. In Dead Fantasy V, all of their character models are completed. Maybe in the forth episode it was hard to create their completed models with various of animations while in the fifth episode they don't have much animations as most of them are animated as dead bodies or to be killed. *In the blood lake scene in the fifth episode, no matter how the angles change, their dead bodies must be seen(except the one they are ready to charge at Kasumi). *The are two close looks of the dead clones in the fifth espiode. The first is the beginning of the bloody scene which the rasing hand of one of the dead clones can be seen. The second is where Momiji appears, the foot of the dead clones can clearly be seen. *In the beginning of the blood lake scene in the fifth episode where shows there are dead clones in the lake. If you look at the right side, you will notice the dead clone's hand is interestingly raising. *Their bodies design are quite different from the one in Dead or Alive 5. In Dead or Alive 5, when the alpha got killed, her body will vanish in a few seconds with green smoke around. While in Dead Fantasy 5 when they are killed, their bodies will still remain on the ground. *It is not clear that if some of them were killed by the Aeons in the forth episode. However, the one who first appeared and tried to kill Yuna maybe killed as the strong wave that caused by Yuna blown her off when she transformed into Summoner dressphere. *After they were slashed by Ryu Hahabusan, some of the clones will painly hold their stomaches but their blood are coming from their chests. *The last clone who is killed by Kasumi. After she is slashed in the chest and starting to lay down to the ground, her eyes still maintain opened although she is dead. However, if one looks carefully, some of the dead clones' eyes are still opening. *Since there are massive number of the clones, they don't have any big role in the series as most of their scenes are shown they are being heavly attacked. However, their dead bodies in the bloody lake scene in the fifth episode maybe the essential part of the scene as their dead bodies could always be visible. And are also some dead clones that have interesting posture(such as the clone is dead and lying on the ground but her hand is still raising). Some of them are even shown in purpose such as the one of the dead clones can be seen her hand is still raising in the beginning of the blood lake scene. Also, in the ending of the scene, the camera shows all of the dead clones in the lake in purpose. *The dead bodies of the clones that killed by Kasumi and Ryu Hayabusa have unique animation since those bodies' posture cannot be found anywhere in the lake. *In the lake scene of the fifth episode. There is an unclear posture of the dead clone. The clone seems to be lying forward from the position of her foot and her Wakizashi sword is visible but from her upper body, it appears that there arches seems to be her brests. However this is still unknown as her head can hardly seen. This kind of dead clone can be seen on the left at the beginning of the scene, on the left down cornor of the screen after Momiji read Kasumi's memory and on the right when the view zoom out to show the dead clones on the lake. *Ryu Hayabusa kills seven remaining clones but only six of them can be seen lying on the lake as one of them stepping backwards and out of the view so her dead body cannot be seen. *There are five sets of the posture of the dead clones. The first set which is commonly seen is the clone lying backward with her hands putting besides her legs and with her right leg standing, then her face is facing to the left. The second set is that the clone lying foward with her hands putting besides her head with the left foot keeps putting straight while the right foot keeps opening and her head is facing to the right. The third set of the dead body of the clone is she is lying to the side of her body facing to the left with her feet keeps together and with her hands crossing next to her head. Note that her left land is not touching to the ground(Similar to the dead clone whcih keeping her hand raising). The forth set of the dead clone is quite rarely be seen which is the clone lying to the side of her body and facing to the left same as the last one but her left foot is straight while her right foot keeps opening up. Her hands are crossing besides her head with her left hand keeps raising. This kind set of dead clone is the most interesting and attractive but also the rarest one in the scene. Only a few of them can be seen. The final set of the dead clone has an unclear posture of the dead clone. The clone seems to be lying forward from the position of her foot and her Wakizashi sword is visible but from her upper body, it appears that there arches seems to be her brests. However this is still unknown as her head can hardly seen. However, the clones that killed by Kasumi and Ryu Hayabusa have the unique postures. *Two of the clone that killed by Ryu Hayabusa will lie to the ground forward with their faces facing to the ground and her legs are sticking together and her hands is putting besides her legs. Note their scarfs are not touching to their backs but stick to the air instead. * Although no visual dead bodies are being seen, most or some of the clones were killed in Dead Fantasy 4. The first clone to be killed was the clone who first appeared and tried to killed Yuna but blown away by the strong wave caused by Yuna. Shiva frozen most of the at the beginning of the fight and the ending of the fight. Valefor shot a fire beam and burnt several clones. Ifrit attacked the clones with his claws. Bahamut fired at the clones and in the back when the clones were attacked, the remain on the ground and didn't move. However, no matter how many clones they killed, there were still a numerous of clones ready for the fight thought they now are killed by Kasumi and Ryu Hayabusa. * The clone that killed by Kasumi is the only one clone that her dead body including her face, legs and hands is covered by the bloody water. Only her breasts are protruding. Maybe in order to show her large breasts. * During the fight between the clones and the Aeons in Dead Fantasy 4, their achievements were quite even. At first most of the clones were killed by Shiva, Ixion and Valefor. Then the clones killed Valefor and Bahamut. After that again the clones were killed by Shiva and Ixion and the clones killed them off one by one before they reached Yuna. However, Cloud didn't kill them at all but knocked them out unconscious for a moment. * Among all of the characters in Dead Fantasy, Kasumi Alphas' fight is rather unique as at least one of them can be killed during the fight and leave a dead body in the scene. * In Dead Fantasy 5, only Momiji pays attention to the dead bodies of the clones as she looks around when she arrives while Kausmi and Ryu Hayabusa just ignore them even after killing them. Interestingly, none of them seem to be aware of some clones have interesting dead posture like the one with the clone's hand up. Or that may seem normal to them. External Links *Kasumi Alpha on the Dead or Alive Wiki Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive Characters Category:Team Dead or Alive Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dead Fantasy III Characters Category:Dead Fantasy IV Characters Category:Dead Fantasy V Characters